The New Guys
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: There are two new guys at Bayside High. Popular girl Muffy falls for one of them. Drama and suspense soon happen.
1. Enter Yami Yugi and Joey Wheeler

**Hey, here's a new crossover I've been thinking of for months. This time it's between the TV show That's So Raven and the anime Yu-Gi-Oh. (I hope it's really good.) Yami and Joey Wheeler are the two new guys who come to Bayside High School. Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: The geniuses at Disney Channel own That's So Raven. Kazuki Takahashi (also a genius) owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.**

* * *

The New Guys

It's amazing how things can change in just a short span of time. The high school term is not yet over, and only a few quarters have gone by, but so many things have altered. The number of students getting higher grades has increased, more and more people are taking part in school activities and after-school programs, and of course, several wonderful relationships have blossomed within the student community.

But if there are good changes, there are also those…not-so-good ones.

One of those changes is the growing problem of ruined friendships. Peer pressure have taken its toll on some of the friendships I thought were going to last – maybe for all of eternity itself. Break-ups of big and small factions, misunderstanding between the best of friends…this sort of plague has scourged the student body. Of course, some have been able to survive this, like Raven Baxter and her best friends, Eddie Thomas and Chelsea Daniels.

But, since every group of friends is different, not all friendships are saved. I bet you're asking why I'm talking about this. It's because of the intrigue that hit me, when one of the strongest friendships I know suddenly disappeared into nothing more than a memory for the student body.

Alana, Muffy and Loca. Loca, Alana and Muffy. Muffy, Loca and Alana.

No matter how you rearrange these three names, they'll always stick together. They'll always sound the same. For those of you who do not know, this group of friends was the most feared bully party in our school.

Muffy, the Peppy Princess of the group, was the expert in the name-calling and nuisance department. Being a perky prep, she could be somewhat of a bubblehead and could do you in with just a few of her name-calling skills. Loca, on the other hand, went for the "direct approach". She was the traditional, "give-me-your-lunch money-or-else-you're-gonna-get-it" bully, always threatening people with her intimidating fists.

I once crossed paths with this girl…and she was shocked when I told her, _"Those who cross my path suffer even more __pain on my part when they ever did from you, Muffy and __Alana."_

And when I say very lucky, I mean it. According to her, I was "too tough for even a bully to pick on". Apparently, she had a point there.

And of course, there was Alana, the leader. She was the Queen of Mean, and anyone stupid enough to provoke her was surely going to suffer in a burning pit of fire for the whole year. And maybe even the next.

They always stuck together, as if conjoined by a super strong glue. There wasn't a time when I saw even one of them apart from the group. I have known them since my friend Joey Wheeler and I came to this school. But almost everyone else say they got together as a group in the second grade.

The Terrible Trio, as we call them, was always off somewhere causing trouble and mischief. But despite the deplorable reputation of theirs, they are still one of the most popular and well-respected parties in the school. I've never seen them fight before…and I've always doubted that they ever had a misunderstanding. They always seemed so together…as if nothing could ever separate them. I always thought their friendship could surpass anything.

But I was wrong.

After enduring countless complaints regarding Alana and her posse, the school had to report Alana to her parents and recommended her to spend some time in a more…"stringent" environment. It was to, according to them, "help shape Alana's jagged repute".

Thus, Alana had to go to military school. She had to leave her school, her life…and her friends behind. It was hard for Alana, Muffy and Loca. For Alana, it was losing the solace her friends give her, and for Muffy and Loca, it was losing their beloved leader. They made a promise to one another that no matter what happens, they will always stick together – through "rain or shine, through sleet and snow, through gross boyfriends and low allowances…"

It was a promise of true friendship. Plus, it reminded me of the friendship between me and Joey.

I caught sight of the exact moment when Alana had to leave for military school. Muffy and Loca were outside her house, saying their final farewells to their friend. Alana was crying, holding a suitcase in one hand, and was hugging Muffy with the other. Loca tried hard to not let her tears stream down, but failed to do so. After the heart-breaking scenario, Alana boarded the car and drove off to the sinister military school.

What's worse about the situation is that the thing I feared most has come true. The inseparable Terrible Trio has been broken.

Those events soon led Muffy and Loca to become temporary social outcasts, demoralized from the loss of their leader. They felt so alone and naked without Alana…they knew they would be nothing without her. Not just _then_, but even now.

But soon enough, things started to look up, for along came Bianca. Now, Bianca, she was different…

When I thought Alana's the absolute worst…this girl came along. She was ten times worse than Muffy and Loca's former leader. According to Muffy, Bianca was "so bad, she got _kicked out_ of military school".

The rumors instantly started flying around in the school, infecting every conversation like a highly contagious virus.

But then after Alana came back from military school, I threatened Bianca that she had to be nice, or suffer pain at my hands. She tried to think of some witty retort, but Loca warned her that I was not to be messed with.

"Why, Loca?" Bianca asked.

"Well, look at him. He's friends with this other new guy named Joey Wheeler, who's supposed to be a bully himself, and I thought we girls were supposed to be the bullies. Plus, he's pretty tough," Loca explained.

Joey, I noticed, smiled at the mention of his name. Loca then looked at me. "Right, Yami?"

I nodded. "Right, Loca."

"Well, all right. But I want Joey," said Muffy.

"Thanks, Muffy. But I'm an _ex_-bully," said Joey. Muffy looked at him. He was wearing a white shirt with blue stripes on the sleeves with a blue coat over it, black jeans and black-and-white striped shoes.

"Like, I don't know, Joey. You definitely look like the bad boy bully to me," she replied.

Joey nodded, smiling. "And?"

"And I love it!" she added, smiling also.


	2. Strength in Battle

**Hey there! Here's a new chapter of **The New Guys**. I hope you're liking this story as much as I do with writing it, of course. And I send my thanks to my reviewers; you know who you are. :)**

* * *

**The next day...**

_"Oh, look; there he is!"_

_"He's so fine!"_

_"Whoa! Hottie alert!"_

Whispers flew around the school as the new guy walked down the hallway. Of course, he knew they were talking about him. His name was Yami. He had lightning bolt-shaped hair in red, blonde and black, crimson eyes, and a totally hot body. His clothes were quite something as well. He was wearing a black T-shirt covered by a matching leather coat. Black Levis seemed to go on and on over his legs. And on his feet were cowboy boots. Black, expensive-looking ones, but cowboy boots just the same.

_"He looks like a model."_

_"Maybe he **is** one."_

As Yami walked down the hall, he would see a girl, raise his eyebrows and smile. And the girl would turn and look at him while walking backwards.

Then Alana, Muffy and Loca appeared in Yami Yugi's path. They stopped in shock upon seeing him.

"Hello, ladies," he said, tipping his black cowboy hat. He kept his cool as the three bullies stared at him.

"Um, hi," said Muffy.

Alana spoke up. "Hey, you're one of the new students. Say, your name's Yami, right?"

"Of course."

"Well, if your name means dark in Japanese, how come you're one of the good guys?"

Yami kept his calm as he replied, "Because I chose that path. I'm a good guy because I want to help people." All three girls were in shock. One of the good guys? His name meant dark or darkness in Japanese, so that was pretty ironic.

Yami then smiled as he watched the trio chat amongst themselves.

Yami stood there, smiling. Then Loca rushed forward, fists at the ready. But Yami pulled an Akasha (from Queen of the Damned) and pushed her away with a flick of his wrist. Loca landed painfully on the floor a few feet away.

Muffy looked over at Loca, then turned to Yami as he said, "You tell your girls that I'm not someone to mess with. Got it?"

They nodded, a little scared.

Then Yami turned to Loca and said, "Loca, just now was a taste of what will happen if you and your girls come near me again. I make it a point to go through with my threats."

She nodded and then got up. Then, both Loca and Alana took off.

But Muffy stayed behind. Yami then gave her a wink as he walked by. She blinked, trying to make sense of everything that had just happened, and also to get her thoughts in order.

Then Joey came up to her as she turned to him. He walked over to her. He was taller than her, and easily towered over her. He reached up and lifted her chin...


	3. A Gentleman, a Fighter and a Scholar

**Hey there! Here's a new chapter of my Yu-Gi-Oh/TSR crossover story **The New Guys**. I hope you are liking it so far. :) Just so you know, rather than try to follow someone else's example of what a fanfic should be, I choose to follow my own path and make up a fanfic as I go along. After all, that's the beauty part of fanfiction – you use your imagination and let it take over, but in a good way, so that you can write a good story that's also creative. **

**Anyway, here are some nice reviews I got for this story, as well as my responses. :) **

XxxDegrassigirl101xxx:_** (This is the best crossover EVER! UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE) **_**I understand, and thanks for the nice review. Glad you think it's the best crossover ever, too. :) **

Puritina:**_ (This was really good. I like the fact that you do a lot of crossovers. Nice work._**

**_~Puritina~) _****Thanks for the nice review. That really makes me feel good.**

mcflyfreakify: **_(Yay! Joey! Haha_**

**_"Oh, look; there he is!"_**

**_"He's so fine!"_**

"Whoa! Hottie alert!"

**_I LOVE THAT! You did a good job on this. Super cute!)_**

**Thanks, my friend. :) That means a lot to me. Plus, I'm glad you like Joey Wheeler as much as I do myself.**

* * *

_They say_  
_They don't trust_  
_You, me, we, us_  
_So we'll fall_  
_If we must_  
_‛Cause it's you, me_  
_And it's all about_  
_It's all about_

_It's all about us (all about us)_  
_It's all about_  
_All about us (all about us)_  
_There's a thing that they can't touch_  
_‛Cause ya know (ah ah)_  
_It's all about us (all about us)_  
_It's all about_  
_All about us_  
_all about us_  
_We'll run away if we must_  
_‛Cause ya know_  
_It's all about us (It's all about us)_  
_It's all about love (It's all about us)_  
_In you I can trust (It's all about us)_  
_It's all about us_  
-Tatu, **All About Us**

Muffy then felt a warm pressure on her lips. She opened her eyes. Joey Wheeler, one of the hottest guys in Bayside, was kissing her!

Then, after he pulled away, all Muffy could say was, "Wow."

"Uh, Muffy?" Alana asked. "This guy, Joey, just kissed you, you're in a daze, and all you can say is ‛Wow'?"

"Oh yeah," said Muffy.

Loca noticed. "Muffy, is that the kiss talking, or is that just you?" she queried.

"It's both," Muffy replied.

They looked at Joey as he then said, "I've never felt a woman's mouth upon my own since, well, ever. And in my view, Muffy is pretty cute and very smart, despite being called a dumb blonde."

Alana, Bianca and Loca just stood there in shock, completely unable to think of anything to say in reply. Muffy, on the other hand, continued to stare at Joey as though he were a Greek god – and in human form too, no doubt. _How can he __stand being so darn handsome? _she wondered.

After giving her a wink, Joey then turned on his heel and headed off to class. Muffy then followed after him, leaving Alana, Bianca and Loca behind; when she caught up to him, she remarked, "Joey, you look like a Greek god come to earth."

Joey raised his eyebrows, looking unimpressed. "And that's supposed to impress me, how?" he asked.

Muffy shook her head. "No, not that. What I want to know is, how can you stand being so handsome, like a movie star?"

Finally getting what she really meant, Joey smiled as he replied, "Oh, my dear Muffy, I believe it's fate that I look movie-star handsome."

Muffy blinked as she took a chance and asked herself the question that had been in the back of her mind ever since Joey and Yami had come to Bayville High.

_Fate? What on Earth does he mean by that?_

* * *

Later at lunchtime in the cafeteria, Yami and Joey were now looking for a place to sit, as they had just gotten their food, which consisted of chicken strips and French fries with ranch dressing for Yami, and the same for Joey. However, Joey had picked ketchup in place of ranch dressing.

_Hmm, _Yami thought. _Now where would two guys like us sit in the cafeteria at lunch? This is a tough decision... _

But then a voice called out, "Hey, yo, Yami, Joey!"

Yami and Joey looked in the direction the voice was coming from, and grinned when they saw it was Eddie Thomas sitting beside Raven and Chelsea, who were also smiling.

"Over here," he called. "I saved you two some seats."

"Thanks, Eddie," Yami replied, smiling. He then walked over to the table with Joey right behind him, and sat down beside Eddie. Joey took the seat across from Yami.

They spent the lunch period eating, talking and laughing about things they liked, classes they had taken a liking to, classes they didn't like and would wish were replaced with better ones, and their favorite teachers.

Of course, one of their favorite classes was Language Arts. They liked that class mostly because there were so many books to read. And, according to Eddie, that was definitely up Yami's alley. He was always reading a different book, and when it came to studying for a test, he would go for studying whenever he got a chance or when the opportunity came. Yami loved studying for quizzes and tests. To him, they were similar to preparing for duels, especially if he was challenged to one, of course.

"Yami, I got to tell you something. You're one of the most coolest and scholarly students in this school," Chelsea remarked. Eddie and Raven looked at her in surprise, while Yami and Joey just smiled.

Chelsea went on. "I've seen you sitting at a table in the library, and you have a few books at one side and one book in front of you. Apparently, you have what is called a ‛thirst for knowledge' and a ‛desire to learn', especially when it comes to reading more books than you have been given for an assignment."

Yami nodded. "You are absolutely right, Chelsea. I do have the desire for knowledge, and my wish to learn more than I get for a class assignment is quite something as well."

Eddie and Raven nodded in agreement as they realized what Chelsea meant as well as the meaning behind Yami's words also.

A gentleman, a fighter and a scholar.

To them, that was exactly what Yami was.

And the image of Yami sitting on a stool in the library or a bookstore casually leafing a book in his lap with stacks and stacks of other books around him sure helped a lot as well. They knew that for sure.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of this chapter. Nice feedback is appreciated, of course. :)**


End file.
